Chapter 1
'Happy New Year? '''is the first chapter of the first season of Chix Club. Synopsis The Magic Dimension is a wonderful and amazing universe ruled by magic. Good fairies can be found anywhere, some of them are in training at schools, and some of them finished their training however they are all truly magical. But you may not forget that light cannot exist without darkness meaning that there’s also dark magic used by witches in the Magic Dimension not all of them are evil however the most are, the same counts for Luxa, one of the most evil witches the world has ever seen. “Milo!, a rough voice shouts. “Yes, majesty?” a voice sounding cute replies almost immediately. “Did you find her yet?” it was Luxa who was shouting, she seemed aggressive and eagerly. “Who, majesty?” Milo looked a bit dirty as he was threaten badly, around 1 feet and 11 inch short, having a cute touch, he looked like a man-animal mutation but not creepy. “Ugh, Faragonda, idiot!” Luxa had blue hair, red eyes through a spell she looks much younger than she really is – again she replied very aggressive. “Yes, yes, I did!” Milo said proudly. “Show me then!” Luxa seemed to be the type you can annoy quickly. “Here, it is! She’s a headmistress of a beautiful…sorry, horrible college called Alfea now!” Milo showed her a mirror with a college called Alfea and a fairy that was around 50 years old appeared. “This isn't her. She's too young to be Faragonda.” Luxa stated. “Who else she should be?” Milo asked a little scarred. “I don't know...let's find out! Find out where the college is!” Luxa shouted. “I did, I did, and it’s on a planet called Magix!” Milo said with a huge smile, being proud of what he did. “Time for a visit...prepare everything Milo and bring me some food!”, Luxa yelled making Milo feel worthless. “Alright…” Milo answered disappointed. “Ginger? Can you hear me?”,a girl around 16 to 18 with light blonde almost white hair, brown eyes was running through Alfea’s hallways, obviously looking for something or someone, phoned her friend, her name was Ciara. “Loud and clearly!” Ginger was around Ciara’s size, having caramel colored eyes and orange hair with a brown tip. “Can you tell me where you are?” Ciara was happy to finally found someone accepting her call. “I might or I might not. Kidding, we are at the yard! Just come here!” Ginger told and ended the call. “And where exactly…oh thanks! Why am I talking to her again?” Ciara noticed that Ginger ended the call, she didn’t seem too happy about that. “Where was the yard again? “, Ciara wondered – it’s been a while since her last visit at Alfea. “Can't rememember where it is? I knew it was a bad decision that you left Alfea! You can't believe how much I missed you!”, Corona the new Head of Discipline, if you can call her that - she wasn's strict, she was kind and friendly not was Griselda was, appeared behind Ciara. “Corona! I missed you too!” Ciara came to hug Corona who replaces Griselda after she left Alfea two years ago. “You can reach the yard when you continue going this way until you reach the stairs, then just leave through the huge door!” Corona explained. “Thank you! I hope to see you soon!” Ciara said, running the way down until she reached the stairs. “Where are they now? I have so good friends…” Ciara thought as she was on watch for her friends. “Here we are, Ciara!” a girl with long pinkish purple hair, light green eyes shouted, her name was Irice. “Thanks Irice!” Ciara said while she was walking over to her friends, “it’s so good to see you!” “I missed you so much!” Ginger flipped out as she saw Ciara, running straight over to her to hug her endlessly. “I missed you too!” a blue-haired girl with pink bangs and ocean blue eyes came to hug Ciara. “Me too, Ashia!” Ciara said after she could finally stop Ginger from killing her by hugging her. “Sweeties, don't forget about the fact that Headmistress Erana wanted to see you!” Corona hinted them “Ugh, right…That remembers me about the fact that I hate school.” Ginger mumbled. “Alina and Fabia are waiting for you!” Corona added. While the girls would rather enjoy seeing each other again they are going into Erana’s office, entering it they meet two other friends. “Ciara, Ginger, Ashia, Irice! I missed you so much!” a girl with straight orangeish brown hair and light blue eyes was happy to see her other friends again. “It’s so good to see you!” the other girl who had much darker brown, curly hair and orange eyes said. “Girls, I’m happy to have you here!” Erana became the Headmistress of Alfea after Faragonda passed away ages ago. Erana spent a lot of her youth with being taught by Faragonda. “But what do you need us for?” Ciara asked. “At the moment you are the only Believix fairies in the entire magic dimension. I believed in you as much as I do in the new students and the next generation of Enchantix fairies. I feel like we could get attacked soon and that Enchantix and maybe even Believix are too weak to face this enemy. Also…,” Ginger interrupted Erana: “We shall face this enemy and save the magic dimension once again`? I’d say let’s go girls!” “That’s not it,” Erana continued, “I would like you to introduce the Enchantix fairies to higher fairy levels, telling them that Enchantix is only the beginning of their journey.” “I think that we can do that!”, Alina said almost ready to go as something suddenly crashed into the window, breaking the window into thousand pieces across the office. “I guess that’s the enemy she tried to warn us for?” Fabia asked Irice, pointing on a witch with blue hair and red eyes: the evil witch Luxa. “I think so…” Irice replied. “Faragonda, there you are!” Luxa said while laughing evil. “Oh no…Luxa! What do you want?” Erana didn’t seem as tough as she always is, maybe she showed a little bit of fear. “I want you; obviously, don’t you remember the war with Faragonda?” Luxa asked rhetorically. “I want revenge but whoops, I can't see Faragonda anywhere that's why I will take revenge on you!” “I perfectly remember what Faragonda told me about that and what she told me about you! Go away from my school and don’t dare to ever come back!” Erana shouted sounding as aggressive as she could. “Or what? I can just destroy your school with one spell!” Luxa said starring at Faragonda with the same evil view she starred on her ages ago. “No! We won’t let you hurt our headmistress or our school! We are the Chix Club and ready to face you!” Ciara shouted, “Girls! Transform! Magic Chix! Believix!” Suddenly the room was bathed in light and the Chix were all glowing, they started to grow wings, their hairstyles changed and so did their clothes. They looked like fairies now, ready to attack Luxa. “Now we’re on one level!” Ashia said as she was ready to attack Luxa. “Oh we are? Dark dusk!” Luxa said while she was attacking Ashia, announcing that she was the witch of darkness. “Girls, this witch is extremely strong and vengeful looking for retribution only! Don’t underestimate her as the company of light did many years ago!” Faragonda shouted. “Alright! Muscle bow!” Alina said, revealing that her powers were sports. “Candy crush!” Ginger screamed, announcing herself as the fairy of sweets. “Shadow wall!” Fabia revealed herself as fairy of darkness, having the same powers as Luxa. “Get ready for the ultimate power of waves! Vortex of Waves!” Ashia announced that her powers were water related however not water itself. “Forces of earth, rock smash!” Ciara could control the element of earth, making her the fairy of earth. “I guess I’m the only one missing! Diamond storm!” Irice was the fairy of precious stones and minerals. “Fighting against weak fairies is not fun! I’ll return Erana, I’ll return!” Luxa said as she disappeared immediately, leaving some kind of smoke. “Where did she go?” Ashia asked. “And what happened in the war between her and Faragonda?” Ciara wanted to know. ''In the next chapter: The Chix find out about what happened between the company of light and Luxa. Meanwhile Ciara’s sisters appear one of them as a new Professor at Alfea. Important Events * All Chix and Luxa make their first appearance. * It's revealed that there's a huge timeskip between the Winx and Chix Club. * None of the teachers of Winx Club returns. Debuts * Luxa * Milo * Ciara * Ginger * Corona (only appearance) * Ashia * Irice * Fabia * Alina * Mrs. Erana